BRONIS
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE!"Kenapa harus kabur?" tanya Hinata yang masih tak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan pemuda tampan itu. ENDING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pair : SasuHina

Warning : AU, TYPO(S),dll

.

.

Malam di jalanan kota Tokyo yang nampak sepi, terlihat kendaraan mulai jarang berlalu-lalang, salah satu kendaraan yang masih nampak melaju di jalan besar itu adalah sedan hitam yang dikemudikan perempuan berambut coklat panjang yang kini nampak tenggelam dalam atmosfer keheningan malam, mata lavendernya menatap jauh kedepan, seakan berkonsentrasi dalam kegiatan mengemudi, sedan hitam yang ia bawa melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, mengarungi sepinya malam.  
>Duduk tenang dengan pikiran melayang, sebuah gambaran yang pas tentang kondisi gadis pemilik mata lavender itu. Sekilas iris lavendernya melirik pemuda berseragam SMA di sampingnya.<br>Pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang kini terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau masih marah?" Gadis cantik itu mulai menyibak atmosfer keheningan yang mendominasi, berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan ucapan. Namun, pemuda di sampingnya hanya diam, mata onyxnya justru sengaja dialihkan untuk menatap kosong kearah luar kaca mobil, menatap hampa jalanan kota yang nampak sepi, tak ada minat sedikitpun untuk menikmati panorama indah kota Tokyo dimalam hari.

"Sasuke," gadis itu memanggil dengan suara lirih, ia mulai tak fokus dengan kegiatan mengemudinya.  
>Pikirannya seakan di terpusat pada pemuda di sebelahnya.<p>

Pemuda tampan itu tetap tak menyahut, hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Sasuke..."

Hanya respon diam yang didapat gadis bermata lavender itu, ia mulai merasakan adanya anomali pada pemuda tampan itu.  
>"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lelah.<p>

Sasuke memutar pandangannya, menangkap sosok Hinata yang kini bermuka masam. "Kau tau, berapa lama aku menunggumu tadi? Berjam-jam. Kau selalu begitu." Pemuda berambut raven itu pada akhirnya membuka suara, meski nada dingin terselip dalam tiap katanya.

"Sasuke... Tadi ada rapat mendadak di kantor, aku tak bisa menggunakan ponsel untuk mengabarimu," ucap Hinata. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.  
>"Kau bisa memberiku kabar sebelum rapat dimulai kan?"<p>

"Aku tidak sempat, rapatnya begitu mendadak."

"Che! Alasanmu saja."

"Ok, ok. Aku minta maaf," ucap Hinata tak tulus.

Hening, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke," ulangnya, masih dengan berat hati, Hinata merasa bahwa kesalahannya kecil, tak sepantasnya Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya.

Sasuke acuh, ia justru menyibukkan diri dengan asyik bermain game di ponselnya.  
>Hinata mendengus kesal, "aku sedang bicara denganmu, Sasuke."<p>

"Hn."

"Kau ini..." Hinata meraih paksa ponsel di genggaman Sasuke menggunakan tangan kiri, ia benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke saat ini.  
>"Apa, hah? Kembalikan." Remaja tampan itu merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Hinata.<p>

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sasuke!" ucap Hinata dengan nada lelah.

"Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil, Hinata!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meninggi. Remaja bermata onyx ini memang begitu muak jika selalu mendapat cap sebagai anak kecil. 16 tahun tak bisa dikatagorikan sebagai anak kecil, bukan? Yah, meskipun tak dapat disebut dewasa juga.

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku-"

"Ya, aku sadar kau jauh lebih tua dariku, tapi bisakah kau tak selalu menganggapku sebagai anak-anak?" Nada kesal terbias dari kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, sukses mengundang kepenatan di benak Hinata. Gadis itu menghentikan laju mobil sedannya, memarkirkannya sembarangan di tepian jalan.  
>"Lalu? Kau mau bagaimana?"<p>

Sasuke menatap dengan raut malas.  
>"Perlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan dia?" Mata onyx menatap kosong iris lavender di hadapannya, tak ada gejolak seperti biasanya.<p>

"Ha? Dia siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hinata heran, kedua alisnya terlihat menaut tanda tak mengerti.

"Tunanganmu!"

DEG!

Hinata terdiam.  
>Raut ketarkejutan mendominasi paras cantiknya. Esensi hidup memang terkadang sangat bertolak belakang dengan harapan, disaat gadis itu mulai memiliki perasaan lebih pada pada seseorang, namun pada kenyataannya kini ia telah berstatus menjadi tunangan orang lain.<br>Bukankah itu sangat ironis?

Sejenak gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, memenuhi ruang paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Perlahan jemarinya mampir pada hamparan pipi Sasuke, membelainya penuh afeksi. "Bahkan aku lebih menyayangimu, Sasuke." Mata lavender menatap hangat sosok remaja 16 tahun yang itu, mata yang menyiratkan tatapan penuh kasih, seolah meyakinkan pemuda itu atas perasaan sang pemilik.

"Hanya sekedar sayang? Kau tidak mencintaiku-"

"Sssttt." Hinata menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Sasuke. "Jangan pernah katakan itu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Che!" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, raut wajahnya nampak solid, sebuah kondisi yang bertentangan dengan hatinya yang galau.  
>"Apa yang lucu?" Hinata menatap heran wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terhias senyum seringaian yang mencurigakan.<p>

"Tak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Apa maksud seringaianmu itu?"

"Pasti tak ada orang yang menyangka bahwa sang nona Hyuuga yang anggun dan terhormat ternyata seorang yang brengsek," sindiran pedas teruntai begitu saja.

Hinata memicingkan mata, terbesit rasa kesal dibenaknya, bisa-bisanya bocah raven itu memakinya brengsek? "Apa maksudmu dengan brengsek?"

"Kau mendua." "Jangan pernah menganggapku brengsek! Kau tau jelas bahwa aku tak pernah mencintainya." Percikan raut kesal mengambil tempat di wajahnya.

"Tetap saja kau menghianatinya." timpal Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi, itu maumu kan?" sindir Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke membuang muka.  
>"Che! Kau mencari kambing hitam."<p>

"Ayolah Sasuke, selama ini kau menikmatinya kan?"  
>"Sebenarnya-" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, mata onyxnya menatap kosong iris lavender milik Hinata, menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan batin.<br>"-Tak seorangpun yang senang jika menjadi orang ketiga."

DEG!

Hinata tercekat.  
>Ada rasa miris saat mendengar lontaran kata dari Sasuke, kata yang di dengar jelas oleh Hinata itu terselip luka, ucapan terkesan dingin menusuk hingga ulu hatinya, Hinata sadar bahwa semua ini kesalahannya, sumua tak akan jadi serumit ini jika ia tak terjerat pesona Sasuke, semua akan dalam kondisi baik jika ia tetap setia pada sang tunangan.<br>Namun, bukankah cinta tak dapat disalahkan?

"Lupakan! Itu sudah menjadi pilihanku." Jemari Sasuke membelai lembut pipi porselen Hinata, membuatnya merasa nyaman.  
>Gadis itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Sasuke yang menyentuh hamparan pipinya.<br>"Aku akan terus mencari alasan untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengannya."

Seberkas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sasuke, entah ada sihir ada di ucapan hinata hingga Sasuke kini merasakan hembusan angin ketenangan di batinnya.

.

oOo

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Itachi berdiri tepat di bibir pintu, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan paras yang terlihat kusut, sebuah cerminan perasaan sang Uchiha sulung kini dilanda kemarahan.

"Hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dengan Hinata lagi?" tanya Itachi dengan nada meninggi. Sasuke dapat menangkap raut amarah yang tergambar samar di wajah Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi menghela napas lelah, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Hinata."

"Mengapa kau melarangku?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan tetap mempertahankan raut solid pada wajahnya.

"kau tak sadar berapa usiamu, hah?"

"Cinta tak mengenal usia."

"Tapi Hinata sudah bertunangan."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau seolah tak peduli dengan statusmu, Sasuke? Kau menjadi selingkuhan, betapa bodohnya kau ini, kau masih muda, masa depanmu masih panjang," Itachi berujar frustasi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya hingga ia seolah tak peduli semua hal kecuali sang gadis Hyuuga itu?  
>Itachi sadar, usia Sasuke adalah masa pencarian jati diri, namun jika bocah itu nekat menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang usianya delapan tahun diatasnya, ia merasa itu bukanlah hal wajar, ditambah lagi, gadis itu sudah resmi menjadi tunangan orang lain.<br>Bukankah itu sangat ironis?

"Sudahlah, aku lelah." Sasuke menerobos pintu yang terhalang tubuh Itachi, melewati tanpa ada rasa peduli pada Itachi yang berdiri angkuh, merasa malas pada alur pembicaraan yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman dalam dadanya. Sasuke lebih memilih beranjak, berusaha bersikap seapatis mungkin untuk menghadapi Itachi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya itachi dengan nada dingin.

"Tidur."

"Cih! Aku belum selesai bicara, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh sejenak, mata onyxnya bergulir tanpa minat menatap sepasang onyx kakaknya yang kini berbinar kesal.  
>"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas.<p>

"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi!"

"Apa hakmu, hah?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi, raut emosi kental terpampang di paras tampannya.

"Aku berhak karena aku kakakmu!" bentak Itachi lantang, sorot mata penuh emosinya seakan berusaha menjatuhkan nyali sang adik yang keras kepala.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri sang kakak, mata pekatnya seakan menyiratkan berjuta aura murka di dalamnya.  
>"Tapi kau tak berhak menentukan hidupku!" bantah Sasuke tak kalah lantang.<p>

"Aku dengar berita tentang rencana keluarga Hyuuga yang ingin mempercepat pernikahan Hinata."

DEG!

Sasuke tercekat.  
>Kontan berbalik menatap Itachi dengan tak percaya.<br>"Kau bercanda, Itachi." Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Kakak! Hentikan!" Sai menuruni tangga rumah dengan langkah setengah berlari, menghampiri kedua saudaranya yang kini sedang dilanda pertikaian.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahi, rasa heran menaungi benaknya, mengapa adiknya itu tiba-tiba menyela percakapannya dengan Sasuke!

"Emh,,," Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejurus kemudian ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pualam,"kumohon, jangan cerita yang bukan-bukan pada Sasuke."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti seraya memberi tepukan ringan pada bahu Sai, "aku tau kau tak ingin melihat Sasuke menderita, tapi menceritakan ini diawal akan lebih baik."

"Tapi-"

"Hey, apa-apaan ini? Ada apa sebenarnya? Itachi, ucapanmu tadi tidak serius kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan berjuta tanya di benaknya.

"Aku serius!" jawab Itachi mantap, terbesit rasa iba di benak Itachi, sungguh tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa kisah cinta pertama sang adik akan setragis ini.  
>Ironis memang, tapi apakah cinta dapat disalahkan?<p>

Ekspresi keterkejutan tak dapat disembunyikan dari paras Sasuke, remaja tampan itu jelas merasa tak tenang.  
>"Dari mana kau dengar berita murahan itu?"<p>

"Paman Hiasi sendiri yang mengatakannya, saat aku bertemu dengannya di kantor."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan Itachi dan Sai tanpa sepatah katapun yang ia ucapkan.  
>Tak dihiraukan Sai yang terus memangil namanya dengan nada cemas.<p>

oOo .

Jemarinya lincah bermain di atas keypad ponsel, menuliskan beberapa pesan singkat yang ia tujukan pada Hinata. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mencemaskan berita pernikahan Hinata, namun semakin ia mencoba tak percaya, justru perasaan cemaslah yang ia dapatkan.

Beberapa pesan telah terkirim namun tak ada satupun balasan.  
>Sasuke berdecak kesal, jemarinya kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Hinata.<p>

'Telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif.'

"Ck! Sial!" Sasuke melempar ponselnya sembarangan.  
>"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu?" gumamnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.<p>

"Sasuke." Sai membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan, matanya menatap ragu pada kakaknya yang kini terlihat berantakan, sekilas mata onyxnya menatap ponsel yang terbelah hancur tergeletak di lantai.  
>"Sasuke," panggilnya lagi.<p>

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, nada suaranya menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat malas memberikan jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Sai, berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku kakak." Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau terlihat buruk, berantakan, dan-"

"Heh, bocah! Jangan urusi masalah orang dewasa."

"Bukankah kau sendiri belum dewasa?" tanya Sai lugu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, bocah berusia 14 tahun itu memang selalu sukses menyudutkannya dengan kata-kata lugunya.  
>"Kembali ke kamarmu."<p>

"Tapi-"

"Kembali!"

Sai menjatuhkan pandangannya kebawah, menatap hampa pualam dingin yang samar-samar menampilkan refleksinya, bibir mungil yang mengerucut melambangkan rasa kesal di benaknya, kepedulian tulusnya pada sang kakak ternyata hanya sebuah tindakan sia-sia.  
>Sai beranjak dari tempatnya, kembali menutup daun pintu, dan mencoba bersikap apatis atas semua yang menimpa Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya, ia kembali menerawang tiap kalimat Itachi, 'apa Hinata benar-benar akan menikah?'  
>Beribu keraguan menjalar pikirnya.<p>

~TBC~

Huft...  
>Entah mengapa sekarang jadi agak males masuk FFN.<br>Banyak silent readers sih, padahal beberapa patah kata buat nge-review aja ud bikin para author semangat update atau publish fic baru.  
>*Malah curhat*<p>

Yosh. . . minna-san yang baik hati, ane minta review. . .  
>misalnya reviewnya dikit ya gak saya lanjut chap berikutnya.<br>Buat apa update kalo peminatnya dikit? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hay minna-san. . . Maaf updatenya lama, gak nyangka kalo fic ini sukses bikin saya mati kutu... Huhu T.T tapi tiba-tiba dapet ide ancur, yah dari pada gak updat sama sekali. Hahahaha. . . .

Yosh, bales-bales review dulu.

Yukari : hubungan sasuhina? Mereka pararan . | ini ud update, mkc reviewnya.

Ulva : haha iya, hinata selingkuh, ud update nih, thanks reviewnya.

Silent reader : nah, gt donk... Budayakan review, jd silent reader itu tidak baik lho(?)

Hinata chan : hehe makasi semangatnya *mata membara*

Lonelyclover : endingnya makin beda lho, wkwkwk

Kecebong : *ambil lakban* bong ud update nih wkwkwk

Lollyta-chan : waw di fave, makasih *peluk lollyta*

Uchihyuu nagisa : hehe piss v^^ bercanda kok | mkc reviewnya.

Rolingstown : wkwkwk gede kepalaku nih | makasi ya *peluk*

Rikagume : haha lanjut, ud lanjut.

Hinataluphichi : haha sasu bocah tapi tetep seksoy kok #plak

Ichsana-hyuuga : hehe brondong sasu emang paling HOT kata kecebong | Yosh ud update nih.

Vie : waw sama dengan kisahmu? Pasti jd dilema yang berat T.T

Hijiri : judulnya bronis karena sasu disini kan lebih muda, alias brondong haha. . . Requesnya akan saya usahakan, tapi kalau nemu ide ya, *gak bisa menjanjikan apapun*

harunaru chan muach : hehe makasi reviewnya *peluk2 ampe gepeng*

Himika-soul : kya.a.a.a.a kamu membuatku GR *plak* nih ud update, thanks revienya ya.

OraRi HinaRa : haha tak selamanya selingkuh itu salah wkwkwk.

Hina bee lover : tunangannya hinata? Hehe ada deh. . . Temukan jawabannya sendiri biar lebih asyik.

Shaniechan : ihihi aku juga mau sasu bronis donk *plak* wkwkwk mksih reviewnya ya.

aam tempe : penname-nya bikin saya laper #plak# | tenang aja, endingnya manis kok.

Uchan : salam kenal juga, hehe thanks ud review *peluk* nih ud update. . .

Lady NutNut D : huaaa makasih banget yah, nih ud update, , , hehe

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : sebenarnya gak niat bikin OOC tapi tiba-tiba saja jadi begini hehe.

Yori fujisaki : hehe aku pengen bikin Sasuke beda, terlalu banyak author yang bikin Sasuke itu jadi pemuda tanpa cela, tapi aku selalu bikin dia gak sempurna, entah itu miskin atau apalah, yang penting aku menunjukkan sosok sasuke seperti manusia biasa yang gak sempurna.

Chocholatte : salam kenal juga, nyahahaha makasih reviewnya yah, ini udah update, RnR lho.

**Makasih banyak buat semua reviewnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dengan ruang gelap di sekitar kamarnya, sejurus kemudian ia menyalakan lampu tidur di meja samping ranjangnya. Entah mimpi atau bukan, tapi ia merasa bahwa baru saja mendengar sesuatu, seperti ada yang melempar jendela kamarnya, entah batu atau semacamnya. Ia melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya. Ada rasa penasaran yang terus mendorongnya untuk melihat keadaan di luar sana. Orang gila mana yang melempari jendela di pagi buta seperti ini? 'Mengganggu orang tidur saja.' Jemarinya membuka jendela dan ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

BRAKKK!

"Gyaaa-"

Hinata mendapati tubuhnya kini berada di bawah tubuh pemuda belia berparas tampan yang menindihnya. Jemari kanan pemuda itu membekap bibir sang gadis Hyuuga, mengantisipasi agar teriakan spontan tak terlepas dari bibir Hinata.

"Ini aku," bisik Sasuke lembut, kemudian melepaskan bekapannya di bibir Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku, rindu padamu."

Sunggingan senyum geli mengembang di bibir sang gadis Hyuuga. Tak biasanya pemuda belia itu bersikap berlebihan seperti saat ini. Biasanya Hinatalah yang lebih aktif dalam hubungan mereka. Secara, Sasuke masih belum berpengalaman dalam hal menjalin hubungan.

"Kalaupun rindu, kau tak perlu datang sepagi ini kan?" Kedua jemarinya menangkap hamparan pipi putih selembut kapas milik Sasuke. Membelainya penuh kasih. Menunjukkan betapa besarnya gejolak di benak Hinata.

"Hn. Tapi aku sangat rindu padamu." Ekspresi lugu khas bocah 16 tahun nampak di paras Sasuke. Jika boleh jujur, itulah yang membuat Hinata terpesona pada sosok Sasuke. Lelaki belia yang sok cuek, sok cool, sok dewasa tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang pemuda ABG yang menggemaskan. Bahkan suaranya pun belum terdengar seperti layaknya lelaki. Hinata menghela nafas sambil menahan tawanya, kini ia berfikir bahwa cinta memang tak pernah bisa diterima oleh logika. Memalukan! Padahal dulu ia selalu mentertawakan teman sekelasnya jika berpacaran dengan juniornya. Namun, sekarang hal itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata berharap ia tak akan ditertawakan jika suatu saat nanti ada teman sekolahnya yang tau statusnya sebagai pecinta brondong.

"Bangunlah, Sasuke. Kau berat," ucap Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, namun pada akhirnya ia tak keberatan bangkit dari tubuh Hinata. Jika saja ia seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih matang, mungkin ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas yang ada dengan segera menerjang mangsa di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepian ranjang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, sepasang onyx miliknya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil membenahi ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur."

Hinata cengo. Kedua mata lavendernya menatap heran pada Sasuke yang kini bermata panda. 'Ah itu menggemaskan sekali,' pikir Hinata penuh nista. Gadis indigo itu mendekat pada sang pemuda belia, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, meski bahu itu tak memenuhi standart nyaman karena masih terlalu kecil. Ya, ya, Lelaki itu akan tumbuh cepat, satu atau dua tahun lagi sosok itu pasti bertambah tinggi, otot-ototnya terbentuk, suaranya memberat. Hinata tak sabar menunggu sosok Sasuke dewasa, pasti dia begitu... Seksi.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Pergilah bersamaku!" Sasuke menoleh, mata onyxnya menatap Hinata lekat, jemarinya mencengkeram bahu Hinata, sorot mata itu menatap penuh harap pada gadis di sampingnya,

"HAH?" Kedua mata lavender itu membulat. Apa kedua telinganya tak salah dengar? Sasuke mengajaknya pergi?  
>"Apa maksudmu?"<p>

"Pergilah bersamaku! Kita kabur dari rumah."

"Kenapa harus kabur?" tanya Hinata yang masih tak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan pemuda tampan itu.

"Karena kau dipaksa menikah dengan tunanganmu. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya," ucap Sasuke mantap. Mendengar itu, Hinata kini merasa bak menjadi pemeran utama di sebuah sinetron yang sangat digemari kaum ibu-ibu.

"Dari mana kau dengar berita itu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting jangan sampai kau menikah. Kau harus pergi denganku." Jemari Sasuke beralih menggenggam jemari milik Hinata dengan erat.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa." Hinata melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dengan perlahan. Kemudian tertunduk sejenak.

DEG!

Pemuda belia itu menatap nanar pada Hinata, seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kenapa? Kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi-"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau belum siap membawaku pergi, Sasuke. Kau masih sekolah, aku tak mungkin mempercayakan masa depanku pada orang yang belum siap menantang masa depan," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa sesak di bagian dadanya. Pengungkapan Hinata barusan memang benar. Namun, tak bisakah ia diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk pembuktian?  
>"Aku akan kerja sambilan."<p>

"Itu tak semudah yang kau fikirkan, Sasuke."

"Itu juga tak sesulit yang kau fikirkan, kita hanya pergi dan semuanya beres," ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai, seakan tak memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan datang.

"Ya! Dan beberapa hari setelah kita pergi, fotoku akan menjadi cover surat kabar dengan judul 'Remaja diculik wanita klan Hyuuga.' Dan orang-orang akan berlomba-lomba memburuku untuk mendapatkan hadiah."

Sasuke tertunduk, ia merasa bahwa yang dikatakan Hinata memang ada benarnya, "tapi aku tidak mau kau menikah."

"Itu tak perlu kau cemaskan." Hinata mengacak rambut raven milik Sasuke, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskan hal itu, bodoh!" Sasuke menepis jemari Hinata yang berada di puncak kepalanya, raut emosi mendominasi paras Sasuke.

"Masalah pertunangan itu-" Hinata tertunduk. Pikirnya seakan mengingat kembali kejadian tempo hari. Hamparan bibir mungilnya bergetar menahan tawa, "hmmff hahaha..." Suara tawa kecil Hinata pecah. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa?  
>"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke heran.<p>

"Sebenarnya-" Hinata masih menahan tawa, ia mencoba menceritakan kejadian tempo hari yang membuatnya tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu, "-hahahaha sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p>Sunggingan senyum getir nampak di bibir Hinata. Miris hatinya malam ini, malam dimana diadakan pertemuan antara keluaranya dengan orang tua tunangannya.<p>

"Wah, Hinata... Kau makin cantik, sungguh beruntung kami memiliki calon menantu sepertimu." Pria paruh baya yang merupakan calon ayah iparnya itu menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali. Butiran air mata tak sabar berebut tuk keluar dari kelopak mata Hinata. Sepasang suami istri Hyuuga memang orang yang keterlaluan, yang rela menjodohkan putri mereka yang cantik jelita dengan makhluk aneh berwarna hijau dan lentur. Ah... Bukankah itu sangat... Ehem, menggelikan? Hinata ingin berteriak dan mengutuk perbuatan nista kedua orang tuanya yang merelakan anak gadisnya menjadi istri pemuda beralis tebal itu. Oh, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata mual. Ya. Jangan salahkan Hinata jika ia sampai selingkuh, jangan menganggap Hinata bukan gadis baik-baik karena ia melirik pria lain yang lebih segar, karena calon suaminya terlalu tak layak pandang. Tubuh kurus lentur, tiap hari selalu mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna hijau, rambut bobnya yang lembut terlihat bergoyang saat ia bergerak dan yang paling membuat Hinata tak kuat memandangnya adalah... Senyum kinclongnya yang membuat silau. Jika ada istilah yang mengatakan tak selamanya selingkuh itu indah, namun dalam kasus Hinata saat ini, tak selamanya selingkuh itu salah, bukan?

"Impian kita menjadi besan akhirnya segera terwujud tuan Gai." Hyuuga Hiasi yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Hinata nampak terselimuti rasa bahagia. Benaknya bak terbang ke awang-awang. Ia masih ingat jelas dengan kesepakatannya dengan sahabat hijaunya itu untuk menjodohkan anak-anaknya jika telah dewasa, dan kini tinggal selangkah lagi hingga harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Bibirnya tak henti melempar senyum pada sang calon besan. Yah, meski senyumnya tak mungkin dapat mengalahkan cingclongan gigi milik ayah dan anak berambut bob itu.

"Hahaha... Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa putraku ini sungguh beruntung, ia sebentar lagi menjadi suami dari wanita tercantik di negri ini." Gai tersenyum penuh rasa bangga pada sang putra.

'Kau beruntung, tapi aku tertimpa musibah,' gerutuan kesal terus menggema dalam batin Hinata. Ia sungguh tak kuasa menahan tekanan batinnya. Hanya dengan menatap dua makhluk hijau itu saja membuatnya menangis pilu, tak terbayangkan jika kelak harus menatapnya tiap hari, tiap waktu. Oh Jashin, itu sungguh mimpi buruk.

"Begini, ada sesuatu yang harus saya luruskan sebelum semuanya terlambat," ucap Lee. Pemuda beriris bulat bak mata ikan itu terlihat menampakkan raut wajah serius. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu tertawa lebar hingga tiap orang yang memandangnya dapat mengabsen giginya satu persatu.

"Ada apa nak Lee?" tanya Hiasi. "Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada paman dan bibi Hyuuga, pada calon istriku Hinata, juga pada ayah." Raut kecemasan terpampang di paras aneh milik Lee, jemarinya terus basah oleh keringat, tubuhnya bergetar seakan menahan ketakutan yang dalam.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Lee?" Gai penasaran. Tak sabar mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya.

"Ayah... Kumohon, setelah ini jangan bunuh aku." Rock Lee bersimpuh di hadapan sang ayah. Kontan mengundang rasa heran di benak keluarga Hyuuga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda beralis tebal itu?

"Lee... Apa-apaan kau ini?" Gai menarik lengan Lee, kemudian kembali mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Sebenarnya, benihku sudah tumbuh dalam perut Ten-ten."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Semua mata membulat seketika. Ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga yang semula bernuansa hangat kekeluargaan kini berubah mencekam bak kuburan.

"Ampuni aku ayah, ampun." Lee panik luar biasa, nalarnya seakan tenggelam dalam dimensi paranoid.

"Huaaa... Aku akan punya cucu?" Air mata haru menggenangi wajah Gai. Bukan marah! Namun bangga dan bahagia, ternyata tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan cucu. Tak penting baginya siapa ibu dari cucunya kelak. Yang penting adalah... Timang-timang cucu.

"A-ayah tidak marah?"

Gai menepuk pundak lee, sorot matanya memandang penuh haru pada mata bulat anaknya, "tentu saja tidak, ayah selalu bangga padamu."

"Ayah."

"Lee."

Sepasang ayah dan anak aneh saling pandang dalam atmosfer kebahagiaan mendalam, hawa murka di sekitarnya tak dapat mencemari lapisan haru di benak ayah dan anak itu.

oOo

BRAKKKK!

"Dasar gila!" Hiasi membanting daun pintu dengan keras setelah sukses menendang ayah dan anak upnormal itu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Benaknya diliputi rasa bersalah yang dalam. Inikah karma karena telah menjodohkan putrinya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu? Hiasi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, perlahan jemarinya memijit pelipis yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Sabar sayang, nanti darah tingginya kambuh." Si nyonya Hyuuga memijit pundak sang suami, mencoba menenangkan jiwa murka dalam benak Hiasi.

Hinata menatapnya dengan geli. Sungguh ini adalah hari terkonyol yang pernah terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia hanya dapat mengucap puji syukur kehadirat Tuhan yang maha esa, karena rahmat dan hidayahnya kini ia BATAL menikah dengan pria paling menggelikan di Jepang.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha... Aku bisa bisa bayangkan bagaimana rupa anak Lee kelak." Gelak tawa berhambur di bibir Sasuke. Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa persoalan penikahan Hinata berakhir menggelikan seperti ini.<br>"Pasti sama persis, atau bisa dibilang foto copy yang diperkecil, hahahaha... Tapi aku bersyukur, dengan begini, ayah tidak akan ikut campur masalah jodoh lagi."

"Benarkah?" Pancaran raut bahagia terbias di paras tampan milik Sasuke, jika apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar adanya, Sasuke bersumpah akan menikahi Hinata secepatnya.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.  
>"Ternyata tunanganmu yang dulu itu Rock Lee? Kukira Sabaku no Gaara," ucap Sasuke.<p>

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir Gaara itu tunanganku?" Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ia seakan terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Karena dulu kau terlihat sering bersamanya."

"Gaara itu sahabatku. Lagipula, jika tunanganku setampan Gaara, tak akan mungkin aku berpaling pada pria lain." Pengungkapan spontan terlontar dari bibir Hinata, raut wajahnya nampak polos, sukses menancapkan belati tajam di hati Sasuke.

"Ehem, uhuk uhuk uhuk." Sasuke tersedak ludah sendiri. Raut wajah kesal nampak di paras tampan sang pemuda belia itu. 'Keterlaluan kau, Hinata! Keterlaluan!' Umpatan kesal terus berkumandang dalam benaknya, ia sungguh kesal, bisa-bisanya Hinata berkata demikian di depannya. Itu sangat absurd bagi Sasuke.

"Eerr... Maaf, maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tersenyum ngeri, berkali-kali ia mengutuk kebodohannya, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai keceplosan? Dasar authis! Hinata sungguh bernafsu membenturkan kepalanya ketembok.

"Cih!" Sasuke memuang muka.  
>Hinata menelan ludah. Ini gawat, Sasuke kecilnya ngambek lagi. Jashin! Rayuan apa apa yang harus dikeluarkan sang gadis Hyuuga untuk membuat brondongnya ini tak ngambek lagi? Ah susah juga kalau punya kekasih yang masih berjiwa anak-anak.<p>

"Sasuke... Jangan marah," ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang sengaja dibuat semanja mungkin, jemarinya mencolek-colek lengan pemuda di sampingnya, berupaya agar sang pemuda bersedia menoleh padanya.

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya Sasuke judes.

"Itu, terlihat sekali kalau kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Cup!

Rona merah menghias paras Sasuke, entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi tadi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. First kiss ya? Entahlah... Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Remaja tampan itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun satu hal yang ia tau, perasaannya terasa hangat saat ini. Seperti ada ribuan bunga yang membanjiri hatinya.

"Emh... Aku tinggal mandi dulu ya, nanti ku antar kesekolah." Hinata berlalu dengan muka merah padam, tak jauh beda dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini, muka merah dengan hamparan bibir yang menahan senyum bahagia.

"Hn."

~END~

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Sai : Sasuke... Sasuke... *lari-lari*

Sasuke : Berapa kali harus kubilang? Panggil aku kakak.

Sai : Sasuke, lihat ini. *nyodorin ponsel*

Sasuke : Hn. *menatap wallpaper ponsel Sai* HUUAPA INI? *shock*

Sai : Ini kekasihku. Ye ye aku lebih hebat darimu. Aku dapat kekasih DOKTER. *senyum lugu*  
>Sasuke : *sweatdrop* 'Alamak, jaman sekarang memang aneh.' *geleng-geleng*<p>

Itachi : bahkan calon adik iparku lebih tua dariku, heran deh, sekarang jamannya pacaran ama cewek yang lebih tua ya? kalau gitu aku mau nembak nenek Chio.

Sai & Sasuke : WHAT? . . . . . . -GUBRAKK- *pengsan*

~end~

* * *

><p>Kya.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a PENDEK! *gampar* maaf, saya udah mati kutu...<br>Saya author newbie yang masih butuh banyak belajar, jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya minna-san. Yang mau sharing2? Yuk add fb saya yah nick namenya Cui'Pz Cherry *sama aja*

Yosh akhir kata mohon rieview, yang riview anak baik. ^^ ...


End file.
